Worlds Apart (An AOT X FMA Crossover Fic)
by TitanFodder
Summary: When a mysterious teenager appears and fixes the breach in the wall, he carries with him the knowledge that humanity might not be as close to extinction as they once thought. (Rating subject to change, no pairings as of yet, for more content go to www. quotev. com/story/5963206/Worlds-Apart-An-AoT-X-FMAB-Crossover-Fic/1/ )
1. Chapter 1

**/A/N: Hey everyone~ Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything. I hope this makes up for it. I posted this story originally on Quotev, but I realize some of my friends probably don't have the Q. So I'm posting it here too. Hope you guys enjoy it~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMES, THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. I ONLY WROTE THE STORYLINE.**

**Chapter One**

**Eren Jaeger's POV**

Titans were the bane of anyone's existence where I come from. Their skin was hot enough to burn fire, but as slick as ice all at once, their dumb smiles plastered on their face as if they enjoyed eating us purely for the kill. It's all anyone can do to not lose their sanity anymore. I was no exception to this. I had grown fairly used to the sickening sweet taste of wine, letting it burn my throat and my memory whenever I needed to get away from it all. The first time I had tried it was when I agreed to use my newly discovered titan form to retake the land that had been lost in fear to the titans. I spit it out, the bitter taste making me sicker than what I had been already, but now it seemed like I couldn't let go of the flask. Mikasa always encouraged me to turn away from the use of intoxication to get rid of my problems but no matter how much I cared for her and her opinions, the alcohol would still make its way down my throat. Even Armin couldn't get through to me; I had become a drunkard.

The time was starting to slip away from me. With the alcohol-induced comas I went into every night, I barely noticed the fear I had caused everyone, and I never once glanced in the direction of those who wanted me dead. I would drink and fight titans whenever I had been told to; this was the norm now.

As I walked down a once-abandoned street, I observed our dedicated crew as they did everything they could to restore the sheltered city of Shiganshina back to its former glory. Though glory wasn't my first choice of word, that's the one I'll stick with until I think of another.

And that was when I saw him.

I met him a while ago, probably further back than either of us could remember. He was a shorter man, a teenager at the height of about five feet. He seemed short to me. Then again, so did Corporal Levi, and from personal experience I knew that they hate to be told the truth about their stature.

He appeared as a natural dirty blonde, tied into a tight braid, with a red jacket that appeared to be a healing symbol on the back. Was he a doctor? Highly unlikely. I sat on the roof of a local butcher shop near the end of the city, about fifteen yards or so from the wall, watching the blonde as he walked over to the boulder I had unskillfully placed in front of the breach of the wall. With one swift move, he clapped his hands together, and then placed them on the rock. I wanted to laugh so badly. I choked back a chuckle and sipped from my flask before spitting out the red wine from what I was now witnessing. The boulder was changing, transforming, placing itself into the wall and creating a new seal over the hole, one that could only be done by professional carpenters over a period of years. Lightening splattered all over the wall as the granite had become one with the barrier.

I wasn't the only one to stare at this phenomenon. This man that I had underestimated slightly before had some form of power to bend things at will, and I was curious now. Luckily for me, I hadn't began my binge drinking for the day, so I was almost perfectly sober to see this. I jumped down from the wall as the male turned to look around. His focus was mainly on those of us in uniform, not the scared faces of the public that chose to come back and repopulate the area to the best of their abilities.

"You, in the military outfit…" He walked over to me, looking as if he hadn't just performed a miracle. "I need to speak to your commanding officer, we received a distress signal a while back that we could only now respond to."

I looked at my fellow brethren in arms. After what they had seen, and with the knowledge of how they had previously treated me in my titan form, I gained approving nods from everyone, except for horse-face Jean. He stalked up to the younger man and looked down at him. But before Kirschtein could respond, Commander Erwin was already on it.

"Who are you and where have you come from?" He pointed one of his long range swords at the blonde questioningly, knowing that if the younger tried to attack, he would lop his head off before he even knew what was happening.

The blonde saluted, not the way we do it here, but it was a genuine gesture.

"I am Edward Elric, the FullMetal State Alchemist from the country of Amestris."

Everyone looked around, baffled. There was no Amestris that I had known of, in fact no one knew. But this was intriguing. The thought of there being more people out in the world than those behind the wall we lived in was exciting to say the least.

However…

"There is no Amestris. There is no land for us humans beyond the walls either. So how…?" Erwin walked up to the kid and looked at him with a grim face. "I'll ask once more; where did you come from?"

"I came from Amestris, if you don't believe me then maybe you should come and see. But honestly I get where you're coming from. It'd be hard to believe if you spend your entire life hiding behind walls."

Erwin gnashed his teeth. He hated to be wrong.

Then again, the kid was wearing a black uniform that could possibly be a military outfit.

Before Erwin could reform his sentences in his head and speak them, a small band of people made their way over and down the wall as if the wall had phased them none. A tall man with dark raven hair led them, followed by a blonde woman, an auburn-haired male, and three others, whose stature was a force to be reckoned with. And all of them appeared to be on what I could only imagine were metal horses.

This was just the beginning though. I had no idea what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**/A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this, honestly I wasn't even going to post a second chapter. But I think it needs it. So here you are~ **

**Chapter Two**

**Edward Elric's POV**

Alchemy. The science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. When I had been told that I would be going through uncharted titan country, I honestly thought that the people we were to save wouldn't look like that. Because all these people looked frightened. Scared. Not understanding. As if they've never seen alchemy performed before. It was tragic to say the least.

The führer warned that the people here would be untamed to this influence we have. They wouldn't understand, or even know that anything exists beyond their walls.

But this man breathing in my face… I wanted so badly to force some breath mints down his throat. Alcohol never sat with me right, so his breath was like hell.

"I told you I'm from Amestris. If you don't believe me, then maybe you should come see for yourself." I turned away from him as my colleagues Colonel Mustang, Lieutenants Hawkeye and Havoc, followed by Major Armstrong, Alphonse and Zanpano the chimera, had finally arrived. The hover cycles we all had were a little loose on control, so they would have to whip around to stop. Of course, who was to say that they could really stop without hurting someone?

"Well, well, you're alive FullMetal. That's a relief. Writing eulogies is such a drag." The colonel looked down at me with his annoyingly confident grin. It irritated me how a man so snide and self-assured could look like hell's angel. Either way, he got on my nerves constantly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Colonel. There's no way I'd die before you anyhow." I smirked up at him as his once confident smile turned into a frown of antagonism.

"You never answered my question." Erwin crossed his arms in aggravation.

"Look I don't know who you are but I can't answer any more clearly than I just did—" I whipped around to look at Mustang, who grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back slightly.

"Calm yourself Elric. I'm sure you could've explained things better." His cocky grin returned as he looked at Erwin. "We are from Amestris and we were called here to fix the walls. Your government will understand as it was them who had called us."

"Did you… did you really come from a place beyond the walls?" A blonde boy whose hair was a little girly to me, not that I have room to judge I suppose, asked. It was interesting how they all wore the same uniform but they refused to recognize us as people termed from their own government. Did they not know? Why wouldn't they?

"Yeah we did." I heard Al's voice behind me. "We came to check out the damage and protect the scouts or so they would be called here."

The tall man with blonde hair slicked back was starting to make me nervous. But Mustang got him to put his blade down. I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit honestly because these people appeared frightened and sensitive. We were so desensitized where I came from, with all the technological advancements we had. While Roy and the others talked to the authority figure later known as "Commander Erwin", I watched as a dark brunette leapt off a nearby building and walk up to me, pushing his flask back into his front pocket.

He was interesting.

The guy walked up to me and blinked. "So you actually live outside of the wall?"


	3. Chapter 3

**/A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this, please give me a little feedback if there's something I can improve on**

**Chapter Three**

**Eren Jaeger's POV**

This kid made me jealous.

He lived outside of the wall if what he said was true.

And for that, I'm jealous.

I looked him over and then looked over the uniforms of the others he brought with him. It checked out as far as I'm concerned. "So this place you came from… it's called Amestris?"

"Yeah. I understand why you wouldn't believe me though." The short blonde gave me this look that I could never fully explain in words. It was smug, but at the same time innocent, and maybe even a little concerned.

"I honestly would believe anything. The world is full of strange things that people never understand." I scratched the back of my head a little. "I'm pretty strange myself, people don't trust me much anymore because of it."

"Hmm… Well, can't be worse than missing an arm and a leg." The blonde joked, flipping his bangs back a bit. "Is it alright if I ask what makes you strange?"

I looked at him with sunk-in eyes. "I guess, but you really are going to have to want to know before I tell you."

He nodded. "I like strange things."

As I let a sign escape my lips, I looked at him with a dead serious face. "I'm a titan, or at least half a titan."

I didn't know why I was giving this information away. I had this want inside of me, like I wanted him to trust me. But I guess trust comes with truth. I stared at the ground for a minute or so before he let out a small whistle of attraction.

"So you're a chimera then? We have people like that where I come from." The short kid smiled. "It's not that uncommon but it does set you apart from the average person."

I felt my eyes widen and my face heat up with a light pink blush. "So wait, there are more titan-human crossbreeds where you live?"

He inhaled a bit and shook his head. "I don't think anyone's tried mixing titan DNA with human cells honestly. But there are crossbreeds, mostly between humans and animals that are simpler to understand than a titan." He reached up and pet my shoulder a little. "I didn't even know talking chimeras existed not too long ago, now it seems like I can't stop running into them~"

I blinked, my cheeks' slight blush cooling off. "Is there a difference between a chimera and a talking chimera?" I spoke, trying my hardest not to look confused at the other.

"Yeah actually. Chimeras are a hybridized species of human and the DNA of other creatures. Usually, we use alchemy to create these mixes because modernized science just isn't there yet." He looked down at the ground, his gold eyes dimmed. "I knew a guy who tried to create a talking chimera, to keep his state certification, and he used his daughter and her dog to mix them. They're… they're both dead now, but the chimera he created did talk…"

I watched him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Whatever he meant by all that, I knew it was something most likely tragic and horrifying. I sighed, as my way to show I understood his grief. "You don't need to tell me any of this you know. If it's personal you don't have to share—"

He looked up and tried his best to smile, though it turned out cracked and wobbly. "Right, we don't have to talk about it. What's most important right now is establishing a more secure defense against the titans."

It wasn't hard to tell he was trying to hide whatever was hurting him. Honestly bottling up one's emotions is not the healthiest thing to do, but I cannot condemn him, for I would do the same thing.

His broken exterior soon faded back to the same confidence as when he first appeared.

"The wall has been around for at least one hundred years or more, but just two months or so ago, the colossal titan and the armored titan crashed through them as if they were nothing but dirt." I sighed. "I honestly don't know much about the walls' origins but people proclaim they're a gift from God constantly. Can't really say I believe in a God, but I digress."

"I wouldn't put all my trust in the man upstairs either. Or the common priest on the street. These walls were built by alchemists like us way back before we were even thoughts." He looked at me, and vice versa, and we exchanged this look of empathy. "Besides, who do you think has the ability to create something so big so quickly?" He clapped his hands together again and I stepped back as he slammed his hands down on the ground, pulling from it what appeared to be a model of the blade types we use in our swords. The ground had been sunk in a bit, as if he had just dug a hole, but instead of there being dirt everywhere, there was a clean blade on his hands. "See? We can create new things out of useless things, and at a very quick pace, that's how these walls were erected. Have you ever noticed the motes around the wall, to help guard from the titans? Those were created from the dugouts made from using alchemy to build these foundations."

I blinked. It was as if witchcraft had been performed right in front of me.

"But your government… I will tell you this; we were to be a communist community, in search of the greater good for humanity. The rights of the people weren't one of our ancestors' biggest concerns, so they asked for everyone to give up their rights in exchange for protection and longevity. Of course, this irritated your government. You all insisted on having your freedom right away, and not waiting until things were well established beforehand. So my people, way back when these walls were first created, had been cast out of the city, and locked out of the walls we built." He sighed. "Your ancestors wanted to prove that they could live freely without our help. This is not to say that you today would feel the same, but I digress once again."

I sighed shortly after. "So you're blaming us for your people being turned away?"

"No. I'm not blaming anyone alive today, though your government is still the same way it was back in the day. I have no reason to blame any of you." He looked up with a stern expression slapped on his face. "But I will tell you, we didn't come because your government asked us to. We came simply because we knew innocent people would be killed if we hadn't."

I stared at him for a long moment before nodding in approval. "I understand."

"FullMetal." The tall raven-haired male, later to be known as Colonel Roy Mustang, walked over to the two of us. "We are to transport the refugees from Shiganshina to Amestris until we securely launch an enhanced defense, and we are to bring relief packages and supplies to all the people within the two walls standing. You know how these things work. I'm sending you and Major Armstrong back to Amestris to collect reinforcements and non-perishable goods as he sees fits. I'm counting on you, shorty."

Before I even knew what was going on, Edward launched himself at the Colonel, right arm blade drawn. "Don't you dare call me short!" He screamed in the most ungodly way.

I shook my head. This was going to get worse before it was going to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**/A/N: So here's another chapter, make sure to follow me flameredlove on quotev for more~**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward Elric's POV**

I really hated being called short.

It irritated me to no end that the colonel called me short right in front of one of the military cadets of… Now that I think of it, I haven't the foggiest idea as to what this place was called. I decided to refer to it as "Maria", seeing as that was the name of the outer wall. It caught on quickly amongst the ranks of the Amestrian military.

The leader of this small country had been transported to Shiganshina, so our commander could talk with him about arrangements for sending soldiers to Amestris for alchemy training. It was agreed that the skills of the cadets weren't high enough for a good survival rate. Population control is clearly the last thing on their minds.

And right now, our commander was Mustang.

Roy Mustang.

The one who called me short in front of the brunette.

No matter what they say, I'm never going to get over that.

"Look alive Edward." Armstrong looked down at me, then up at the wall.

It was here. The one everyone called the colossal titan. Of course, his muscles bulged out, only partially coated in a thin layer of fatty material meant to protect only the most important sections. And he looked angry that I had patched up the hole.

"Go after it Edward." The taller male looked down on me as my face twitched into a shocked look.

"What? You're bigger, you should go after him!" I yelled slightly but it came out as more of a whine.

"You were ordered to. And beside that, simply landing a fist in his face cannot defeat him. You can mend bits of the wall to cut him down to size at a titan level."

I sighed. I really couldn't argue with that.

And with that, I raced up the wall, using my momentum to move straight up, not needing a boost or a wall to climb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Eren Jaeger's POV**

I had the same shocked look on my face that Edward had. Sending a kid to fight the colossal? And alone? This made me worry. Did the kid's powers extend further than what I had seen earlier? None of this added up. It would've seemed more likely that the kid was just a supply runner or something more remote like that. Armin and Mikasa had the same expressions going on, plain as day. They were about as shocked as I was.

In this sense, I was glad I hadn't drank enough to be drunk.

As the beast moved, so did the blonde. He was one step ahead of the creature that attempted to reopen the hole in the wall, matching his every step with the titan's motions as if to get in such a synchronization with it that it would soon be helpless to his power. But the most amazing part was when he clapped his hands together, and slammed them down on the titan's fleshy hand as it had reached up to knock him off of the wall. He had power clearly, and was not a force to be reckoned with.

And for this, I am jealous of him yet again.

The beast recoiled, his whole hand nearly destroyed in that single blow. Before he had a chance to react, the kid did his handclap and hit the ground, parts of the wall ascending into platforms for him to jump from. It proved useful when he hopped from each of them and landed on the titan's shoulder. And with one swift flick of the wrists, he managed to blow the colossal titan's entire nape off.

It was a long leap, but he used the titan's now-steaming flesh as a launch pad and threw himself at the wall, making a rocky landing as the titan fell to the ground.

I wanted to cry. He already proved more skilled than even Corporal Levi.

I noticed Mustang shaking his head, eyes closed with a soft chuckle. "That's Edward for you."

"Edward?" I heard Armin to the side of me.

"Yep. Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist."

Now I understood his title of "FullMetal". It made perfect sense.

When Edward jumped off the side of the wall, after fixing everything he'd used to take down the colossal titan, I felt less concerned for his safety. If he could go head to head with an abnormal and win with no casualties or injuries, I figured he wouldn't get hurt from the fall.

I didn't notice that the man in the suit of armor had been drawing some sort of circular incantation on the ground, but I noticed when he waved his hands over it, and soon out of the ground, a hand made from the dirt below came up to catch Elric and cushion his fall.

Armin noticed every detail of what happened. He stood closer to me and whispered, "Did you see that he didn't clap his hands like Edward did? And how instead he drew a circle on the ground?"

I nodded. Now that I think about it, he did do something different. I stepped away from Armin, Mikasa, and the others, and I walked over to the man in the armor. I peaked over his shoulder, observing his work. I didn't know what kind of circle that was, but it was intricate, with instructions written around it.

I turned back to Colonel Mustang as Ed slid down the hand that appeared from the ground. He had them on his gloves. They were a different design, but they were still some form of circle.

I wonder what they mean…

"Happy Colonel?"

"Why would that make me happy? It's not my victory."

Mustang and Edward were at it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**/Switching it up a bit guys, enjoy :) For more content follow me flameredlove on Quotev~**

**Chapter Six**

**Marco Bodt's POV**

Words cannot describe how happy I am to be going home after all this time.

After the mission in Trost, I wasn't quite sure what was happening, or where I was going. All I really knew was that I had been in quite a bit of pain, and the titans around me had been destroyed in such a way I thought angels had saved me. Which could've been possible, for all I knew at the time.

But at the time, nothing would surprise me.

_"This one's still alive, what do you want me to do with him sir?"_

_I could still hear those voices, calm and steady. I could still feel the fingers on my neck, checking for a pulse that felt so numb and dull that I was surprised that they could feel it. I could still hear the pained screams of those unlucky enough to get away with simply a missing limb or two._

_"He looks pretty roughed up, missing an arm and leg from the right side. He'll definitely need auto mail right away to survive here." The man checking my pulse stood. "Their military doesn't even know we're here either, it'll be safer to take him back to Amestris with us."_

_Amestris? Where's that?_

Two of the men who had brought me to this place explained what was going on after I had been admitted to a hospital. The raven-haired male known as Colonel Mustang had taken fleshy materials and made a body double of my apparently, one to fake death. Of course, a titan took it and bit the whole right side off, as it would have anyway, and then dropped it, learning soon that it wasn't a human as it had expected. The lack of blood on the false body should've been a dead giveaway to everyone back home that it wasn't real, but the blood around it would stand on its own. And they wouldn't be able to perform what my rescuers called an autopsy, a way to identify a person and how that died. And atop that, no one had witnessed me supposedly dying.

The others that had been with me, or around when I had fallen had been taken back to Amestris to train with the elites.

In a sense, I didn't want to go home. This place was paradise, not a single wall to hide behind, but then again, not a single titan dared to even cross the line in the sand. It was amazing.

But I did want to go home, all at once. My friends were home. My family was home. And, most importantly to me, Jean was home. Not the lieutenant I met here, but _my_ Jean.

The last heart to heart conversation we had caused me to tear up in thought.

_"I don't think you're a good leader because you're strong…"_

I'll be heading back to Maria tonight when the team Mustang put together comes back.

There's no more need for tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**/Sorry about the confusion, I think I skipped this part by accident. Ooops. Oh well, please enjoy anyway~**

**Chapter Seven**

**Jean Kirschtein's POV**

What the hell is taking them so long?

They said they would be back in less than a half hour, but they weren't.

It really makes me wonder what the commander was thinking. Honestly these people show up out of nowhere and slay a single titan and suddenly they're our bosses. I will admit, I was impressed with the skill Edward displayed against the colossal but honestly I don't want some mere kid to be appointed over me.

I sighed deeply. If I had been voicing all of this to Marco, he'd understand, but tell me something that'd convince me it'd be okay.

But… he never made it this far. And I won't ever forget that.

Honestly the likelihood that any of us would survive this long was under ten percent.

I got a bit teary and I looked down at the ground. I never even got to tell him how I really feel. If I wasn't such a damn coward…

I did, however, make a connection with the Lieutenant Havoc.

_"Your name's Jean too?"_

_"It is! Small world huh?"_

Lieutenant Hawkeye though… not so much.

Everyone that had seen the events that happened, and those who had arrived on the simple order that they would be sent away for further training, had stood in the courtyard just inside of the wall, a lot of them gathered around the Colonel Mustang and the kid in the armor later known as Alphonse.

Then I remembered hearing earlier about Eren being a chimera or something like that. I wondered if any of the three that stayed here knew anything about that.

"Hey, Colonel…" I walked over to them. "Edward said something about Eren being a chimera. Exactly what is a chimera?"

Mustang sighed as if he was irritated by my question. "A chimera is a hybrid between a human and another creature. Eren is a mix between human and titan."

"I'm a chimera too, if that makes you feel any better." A man standing next to Mustang said with a confident tone. "Not a mix of titan but I can still change into a horrific form. Wanna see?"

Everyone looked at each other questioningly. It was unclear whether they wanted to see it or not.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll do it anyway." Then, with some major concentration, his body began to contort in a way no one's ever seen before.

"I'm Zanpano by the way…" He said as his transformation had finished. Everyone's eyes widened slightly. I knew that if I wasn't sure how to feel about this, neither were they. But suddenly, as if on cue, large figures appeared, coming over the wall, casting their shadows on every place here.

"Get into position you two, we need to safely land these ships." The raven-haired male grabbed a smoke single from the commander's pocket. "This'll work." Then he headed off in one direction.

Alphonse and Zanpano were right behind him, although they each grabbed for a green smoke single from other people that had them.

This worried me.

"How did that even get here in one piece?"


	8. Chapter 8

**/Hope you enjoy~ For more content follow me flameredlove on Quotev~**

**Chapter Eight**

**Alphonse Elric's POV**

It's funny how people react to advanced technologies. I felt bad that these people had been living like this for their whole lives, but it's not like we were permitted to come here for any other purpose than to simply protect and restore the wall when it needed it. The one day we had off and the colossal gets this smart idea to break down the wall then. It was a shame really. We had been there the whole time, and no one was any the wiser.

The smoke singles were a nice idea though.

We lead the airships down to the ground, although there wasn't much room for them. We let off the smoke singles when we found convenient places for them to dock though, and if we didn't, we lead them to other places. Other than that, all five of the large aircrafts had been landed safely.

The first one only had supplies. Everything that the people within the walls would need.

The second carried with it a few state alchemists, along with the Führer Bradley, who would give an address to the military of Maria before recruiting them to train with the military of Amestris.

The last three of them had two state alchemists, an infantryman, and room to carry with them the soldiers and refugees that would come back to Amestris with us. Since the Shiganshina wall was rebuilt structurally, we still didn't think it was best to just leave these people here. The place had nearly been destroyed, the buildings in shambles, and blood everywhere. It was unsuitable to say the least.

And then the alchemists who were absolute war beasts rode on hovercycles to be the first line of defense and take on any titan that crossed their path as they crossed to Maria.

We would have soldiers here to clean the mess and rebuild the city while others would recreate a defense that would protect these people better than any wall ever could. It scares me to be honest though. How many people have died on our watch?


	9. Chapter 9

**/Sorry about any previous confusion guys. This is the last chapter I'm going to post for a while. Writer's block is a cruel mistress eh? Anyway please enjoy~**

**Chapter Nine**

**Edward Elric's POV**

I remember talking to Marco before we left. In fact, I talked to all the people we originally brought from Maria to Amestris.

My mechanic was the best to say the least. Now, although the Bodt guy was missing a couple limbs like me, it wasn't so bad. Fortunately, only two of the Marians needed auto mail. The rest made it by the skin of their teeth.

And as for Marco? He sure seemed excited to be going back.

I wouldn't blame him though. He probably had family, people he cared about.

And for that reason, anyone would go back to hell.

The thing I found most worrisome was the fact that we had faked his death. This wasn't the first time Mustang had pulled a fake death, and sadly it probably wasn't going to be the last. The incident with Ross a while ago was what was going through my head. Would they greet Marco with the same excitation that we had greeted Ross? Or would they be angered and confused? Either way, there was no changing Marco's mind about going back.

Along with a select few of the state alchemists, I took the lead, waiting for the Führer to give the ready signal to advance forward. It was rare that the Führer Bradley would make an appearance, but being the first time in many years that the military actually made itself known to Maria, it was crucial. We had finally convinced the leader of Maria to allow us to take people back with us for simple alchemy training, although it hadn't been the easiest task. They wanted their soldiers to learn this form of science to fight, but from laws that dated back to when the walls were first erected, it had been forbidden within Maria, as it was believed to have originally been used to create the giant humanoid creatures we fought against today. I didn't believe this, honestly. It was, more than likely, stated that way to scare the people within the inner walls from performing alchemy, and to cover up the real reason for throwing the alchemists away and casting them outside of the walls. From there, alchemy was completely wiped out of Maria. Priests who sought opportunity for fame and fortune claimed the walls were a gift of God. Heh. I can't say I believe in this God and even if I did he'd probably send me back to this hell.

Once again, this place was hell.

I sat in the back of the main airship and sighed at all these thoughts rushing through my mind when suddenly… I heard a voice behind me, small, perhaps timid, but firm.

"May I talk to you about… something trivial?"

It was Marco. He was, to say the least, a soft, kind-hearted man.

"Yeah… What did you want to talk about?" I turned, allowing him enough room to sit next to me. I hate to admit it, but I was small enough to make enough room for him.

"I wanted to say that I really appreciate what you guys are doing for us." He quivered with slight intimidation. "I might not have lived if it wasn't for you all. I… I was ready to accept my own death, but…" He took a deep breath. "I know you can't save everyone, but the few people you did save… well, it makes all the difference in the world. Even if you may not think it does."

"We don't do it for thanks kid…" I smiled slightly. "Besides, it's probably hard to believe half of the things we can do here. You know we even have a system of people who turn into weapons and people who can wield said weapons. It's interesting to say the least, and I can't remember who founded it exactly but it became a crucial component in our defense system."

"I don't think anything's unbelievable or even impossible you know." He smiled. "But I… I do find it disappointing, how you've had these abilities for all these years and never once decided to help us…"

"We did. We still do. More than you'd think." I sat up a little more from where I was. "I knew we couldn't do much when I first started… We're under tight rules, we're not even allowed to make our presence known to anyone." I sighed and peered out the window. We were getting close. "I remember saving a young woman who had fallen off the side of the wall. Her gear stopped working and she would've died if she had fallen. But I had broken the rules and saved her anyway. But I kept myself covered, so she probably couldn't tell I was a person or anything really. I doubt she even knew I was there. But I couldn't… let her die…"

I felt a hand on my back. "You have a good heart Ed. Don't let it take advantage of you."


	10. Chapter 10

**/Sorry this is so late guys. Had writer's block. But now here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it~ AND NOW FOR THE IMPORTANT PART OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say it'd be nice to receive a little more feedback from my Quotev Followers and my FanFiction Readers. I want to know what you guys think about this! And if there's any fanart from it circling around. Well, anyway, HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

**Chapter Ten**

**Edward Elric's POV**

Winry insisted on tagging along. I was fine with this, until she decided to get involved in everything.

It wasn't Marco's fault that he lost an arm and a leg and needed my mechanic's expertise to create new automail, but I found it irritating that she seemed to be clinging to Marco as if he was the subject of her affection now. He hadn't quite finished talking to me, but when I heard Winry's soft sweet voice and felt the warmth of Marco's hand leave my aching back, I knew our conversation was going to be cut short.

I sighed and watched the two from the other side of the airship. You know that sinking feeling you get when someone you love is off talking to another person and you get jealous because deep down you feel like it should be you talking to them? I had that. Most call it jealousy. I call it greed, in the remembrance of Greed, the homunculi that wanted everything but had nothing. I never considered him to be alive, though he had taken over Ling Yao's body. As long as he was within Ling, he wasn't truly alive to me.

I was glad when we finally arrived at Maria again. Simply for the fact that I knew that she'd have to go with the doctors to check out the local survivors and those who are still serving. From the way everything looked, Marco would get to spend more time with Winry than I would be able to. Which wasn't fair, but I digress. As long as I didn't have to see it, I'd be okay.

My hands instinctively grabbed the seat as the airship landed, and I watched as Winry and Marco stumbled at the crash. Marco's fumbling made sense; he had never really rode in an airship before. But Winry… there was no excuse. I huffed in frustration. I knew she did it just so she could fall into Marco.

I got up and stepped outside.

No matter how sweet and charming this "Freckled Jesus" may be, I can't stand to look at him right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**/A/N: Little bit of Winry by request, hope you enjoy~**

**Chapter 11**

**Winry's POV**

There was nothing I enjoyed more than helping people with missing limbs regain their mobility. Honestly I find it intriguing how these people have never heard of alchemy before, but I'm rambling, and I choose to help them anyway. Garfiel came with, simply because he acted as my manager-type guy. He always taught me to never turn someone away, no matter the circumstance. And that was what I was doing now.

Marco, however, was no mere man.

He was the kind of guy you'd want to bring home to your parents, marry, and have a bunch of adorable freckled children with. He wasn't the typical sexy hero stereotype, either. It was more of a boyish cuteness that made me want to melt into a pile of Winry-shaped goo.

And now I realize how that can be taken the wrong way.

But still, Marco.

A name as gorgeous as the man.

I held Marco's hand and skipped out of the airship, looking around at the mess of a villa that the "Maria" inhabitants lived in. It was awful but I knew that these were special people.

Edward kept giving me dirty looks the whole time that we walked to the plaza. He was cute too, but not Marco-cute. He was… I don't know, Edward-cute I suppose. But instead of thinking about random things such as this, I figured I should just get in there with everyone else, seeing as the führer himself was there.


	12. Chapter 12

**/A/N: Warning, Marco X Jean chapter. Don't like? Don't read. But enjoy anyway because it's part of the story~**

**Chapter 12**

**Jean's POV**

My irritation was showing through.

I really didn't like the idea of alchemy from what the new guys told us, and neither did Connie really, but Connie is a nervous wreck and I'm just an asshole, so I've been told.

I wanted to cry. These people were supposed to be our guardians and they let thousands of us die over the years. Even Marco.

Notice how my sentences all start with "I"?

Does that make me a narcissist?

… Probably.

I only wanted Marco around because he was the only one I really trusted. I might have even loved him, but at this point I don't know how I feel anymore.

So many scouts and the cadet cores had swarmed the place, and it was a little too close for comfort. The sound of the impending airships' landing made my stomach turn, and we all watched with anticipation as an older gentleman, the leader of Amestris, walk in, followed by a dozen men and women clad in blue uniforms. I kept watching. The colonel was back. The short-stack blonde was back. And the armor was back. Why he wore the armor? I'll never know. Maybe I'll ask later.

Then someone caught my eye.

A certain freckled man that I spent all this time mourning over.

Marco.

Although I would've loved to make a comment about the hot blonde girl next to him, I was speechless. I believe everyone at that moment was speechless, seeing as the present military dogs of Amestris were those of us who had been reported missing in action here.

I thought I had seen Marco dead. Missing half of his body. It was puzzling but I knew it was him. Seeing as Eren had his arm and his leg bitten off and killed and him still living I had to believe this.

I suppose my feet were on autopilot this whole time. I didn't notice the stares from all over the room. I barely noticed that I had moved away from Connie and towards Marco. All I knew was that I was leaned in awkwardly kissing him.

And believe me it was awkward.

Marco was giving me this look. He was just about as confused as I was, sadly. But he closed his eyes and kissed back nonetheless, and I felt a little less embarrassed about people staring.

I kind of pulled away and looked around. By now, most of the people looked away, except for those who knew me well. Marco, Connie, Armin, Eren, Mikasa oh God Mikasa, and well that's pretty much it.

Mikasa was beautiful but I didn't have a strong emotional attachment to her like I had with Marco.

I felt Marco's arms around my neck and I felt hot tears streaking down my cheeks. Nothing was more confusing and warming than this moment.

"I'll explain later." I heard him whisper in my ear and then peck my cheek gently. I think he knew how I felt right now.

He knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**/A/N: I should've warned people before writing this that I happen to really ship some gay couples and I'm not gonna stop writing this fic just because people don't like it. So if you're going to have a problem with it, don't complain to me, just stop reading it, because it really hurts me when I get insulted because of someone else's opinions.**

**So please enjoy the fic and if you don't enjoy it you can just go away and read something you do enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**Roy Mustang's POV**

The leader of the country of Amestris, a man whose very name rang with power.

Bradley.

I sat down and positioned myself next to FullMetal, legs crossed and arms crossed and with a crossed attitude. Edward kept staring insanely at some blonde girl the whole time the Führer had been talking. For some reason, this bugged me, seeing as he was getting frustrated about some girl and not getting pissed that I sat next to him.

This went on for the Führer's entire speech. I missed most of what he said simply for the fact that I paid more attention to shorty than I should have. And casually, as the führer finished his discourse, I moved my elbow and swiftly knocked FullMetal out of his seat.

He got up. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

And as if on cue, it was the Marco X Jean incident all over again.

I stared at him insanely like everyone else had and tried to choke back the laughter I felt catching in my throat. Edward, I'll admit, was cute when he was angry.

… oh man, maybe I'm into guys after all.

It was a good thing all the attention was on Ed and not me.

"… As I was saying…" The Führer continued with his closing statement. "We're going to be mobilizing troops around the perimeter of Maria to protect the civilians, and as for the soldiers in the military police, the garrison regiment, the scouting regiment, and the cadet cores, we will be training them to use alchemy. For a better, brighter tomorrow.

The room got anxious. Everyone getting up and moving, it made my head spin. A loud, thundering crash was heard from outside the building. FullMetal and his brother ran out there immediately to see what was going on. And for the first time I was jealous of him being so small. Made it easier for him to push through the crowd.

"Mustang!" Hawkeye, who I had forgotten was there, seeing as she was really nothing more than my shadow at times, grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "It's the colossal sir. Edward must've missed when he killed it earlier."

I felt my heart sink. "Then why are we making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because the armored titan is here as well."


	14. Author's Note (Important to the story)

**/A/N: Hi all~ I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and please don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you like, what you don't like, what I can improve on, and what you'd like to see. Soul Eater will become a new prominent part of this fic, as requested by one of my beautiful followers on Quotev, and I would just like to point out that anything you guys want can be put in, IT'S A STORY FOR THE PEOPLE. So please, if you want to see more animes crossed over in the fight against the titans, please ask!**

**As for oc characters, I am always willing to put in self-inserts. If you want to be a part of it, please feel free to ask. All I would need is a name, age, gender, and personality.**

**I also sincerely apologize about my chapters thus far being short compared to the first chapters posted. I want to be able to update every day and that takes it out of a person. Ha. Anyway...**

**I hope to see you all again in my next chapter update, coming real soon~**

**-Cadet Re**n


End file.
